(Pre) Teen Titans Second Generation
by Fiestival
Summary: The Teen Titans are no longer teens, they're living their own complicated life. However, when Star and Robin get married, everyone's gathered together and a mini reunion has started. Sad part is, not everyone is the same. New love lives have started, drama, and envy. And Raven? She's got a closet full of skeletons. (Pre story of the actual 2nd generation I'm going to write)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been 5 years since the Teen Titans outgrew their title as "teens". Now everyone is 21 (except for Beast boy who has just turned 20), has moved out and went their own way. Raven moving into her own seperate appartment, Robyn and Starfire (who are now engaged) living in Batman's cave, Cyborg moved to Chicago, and Beast Boy moved back to Africa. Each one of them (except for Robyn and Starfire) are doing their own thing as adults. Everyone had retired from the crime fighting business and left it up to the police to catch the bad guys again. There's been more murder rates as well as reports of theft, but there was nothing anyone could do. For the Teen Titans were now independent.

"Hello? Uhh yes, I'm getting off at 5. You can just meet me by Oooh's For Goo's Cafe. Alright. Ok. I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone with my boyfriend Rae.

I served my last few customer's at the desk before I took off my apron and clocked out at 5. As I got into my car I looked into the mirror. My hair had grown much longer now thanks to Garfield's suggestion. I did like the sight of it, however I didn't like wearing it down a lot; and during the summer time is when I really wish I'd cut it short. I'd promised Garfield I'd keep it long until I saw him again. Hopefully that'll be soon. I took my glasses off and opened the glove compartment and took a scrunchie out to use when I put my hair in a bun. I pulled some make-up out my purse and gum. I first applied indigo liquid eyeliner to my eye before I applied the water-proof mascara onto my eye. I took my contacts out their case and added them to my eyes allowing my eyes to feel refreshed due to the moisture of the solution on them. I dug in my purse for a while searching for my black lipstick. I finally found it and put that on as fast as I could before I became late for my date with Rae. I looked at my face in the mirror for a minute in case I was missing something. A little eyeshadow shouldn't hurt. I'm not naturally pretty after all, so why not. I took out my mini eyeshadow and blush kit. I applied a bluish grey eyeshadow and regular grey blush. I don't even know why I applied grey blush if my skin is already grey, but I do it anyway. I put my keys in the ignition, started up my Suzuki, rolled down my windows, and put my shades on before driving off.

"I'm glad you came to stop by grass stain." I laughed as I slapped Garfield on the back.

"Yeh I'm glad too. Africa's been going bezerk since Ebola struck. I've also been missing the city lately." Garfield said as he scratched his shaggy long green hair.

"Yeh. I missed you grass stain. I remember those good old days with the games, fighting, tofu, and your crush on Raven. Good times dude, Good times." I smiled as I reminisced.

"Yeh I miss those days too- wait, I never had a crush on Raven!" Garfield said as he narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"C'mon man, we're adults now. You can admit it now." I siad smirking at him from across the booth.

"I never had a crush on Raven dude! I was just a flirt. I liked Terra remember?" He said with a serious face.

"What about when Malcore hurt Raven and you went to-"

"It's the past. There was nothing to it anyway. I just went to tell her that we were all there for her." He said with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro." I said still smiling.

"You suck." Garfield chuckled while shaking his head.

"I'm just speaking the truth." I said raising my hands in defence.

"How's she anyway?" Garfield asked with concern.

"Last time I checked, little sis dates Rae." I said drinking my cofee.

"Rae?" He asked confused.

"Red X." I said,

"What! Since when?!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Shhh! Dude we're in a restaurant, not a park!" I warned as I felt eyes on us.

"Cyborg, why is Rae dating a villan?" Garfield asked.

"That's funny because his name is Rae too," I said trying to lighten the mood, "but he's changed. He's not gay no more either."

"Gay? He was gay?" Garfield scowled.

"I don't judge. But yes, he used to have the 'hots' for Robin." I said simply.

"I don't have a problem with him being gay either, matta fact, he needs to be gay again. Raven don't need him-"

"Doesn't need him-"

"He's bad anyway! Once a bad guy always a bad guy!" Garfield said pounding his fist on the booth.

"Excuse me sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to escort yourselves out if you can't keep it down." The waitress said.

"Ok. Can I have the check please." I asked not caring if we got kicked out or not.

"You can just leave sir." The waitress said.

"Whatever." Garfield said getting up.

"I can't believe no one told me!" I said frowning.

"Well I just did." Cyborg said walking outside behind me.

"Are they still dating?" I asked.

"I don't know. I found out three weeks ago when they sent out happy holiday cards with their faces close together and snow flakes imprinted on the red card. I didn't even know it was Red X until I actually called her congratulating her on her husband and she told me it was her boyfriend. I told her he looked familiar and she just sat on the phone quiet. When she did speak she came forth with it. It was Red X." Cyborg said leaning against a lamp post.

I didn't get a card..

"Why him though? Why not Aqua Lad or Speedy or Kid Flash?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"I don't know, but she did date Speedy. Robyn wasn't too happy about that-"

"Oh God. She dated Speedy too. If thats the case, she might as well date Kyd Wykkyd too." I said.

"Best relationship she had too." Cyborg laughed.

"Wait, she did date him? What happened?" I asked confused,

"He proposed too soon and I guess she got nervous and rejected him." Cy said shrugging.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know stuff?" I looked up at the sky to get my thoughts right.

"You're just not reachable all the way in Africa BB-"

"No Cy, that's not the point. She just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." I said putting two and two together.

"I honestly don't think that's it." Cyborg said pulling out his car keys.

"Then what is it?" I asked frustrated.

"Kori and Dick are engaged.." Cyborg said.

Robyn and Star.

"This is a joke." I said with a straight face.

"Hey, at least you didn't miss the wedding!" Cyborg laughed.

I didn't find anything funny.

"Anything else I should know?" I said.

"I currently date Jynx, Mas y Menos died in a car accident, Bee found out she's infertile, Star is also having a difficult time getting pregnant, um.. Oh, Robyn goes by Dick now, and that should be it." He said nodding.

"What about Rae?" I asked.

"What abou her?" Cy replied.

"Does she have kids?" I felt a ton of weight on my chest once I asked.

Cyborg pondered the thought for a second.

"Yes and no." Cy said walking over to his car leaving me standing there lost in thought.

"What's that mean!" I jogged up to him.

"Rae doesn't like kids." Cyborg said.

"Ok?" I said waiting for the rest of the story.

"Don't tell her I told you." Cy said getting inside his car.

"I swear I won't tell you told. Matta fact, I won't ever bring it up." I said hopping in the passenger seat.

"Raven's had two abortions." Cy said as low as possible.

I couldn't belive my ears.

"Was she-"

"No." Cy said finishing my sentence.

"Then what? And who?" I was baffled.

"Well she had sex by choice and she didn't want kids so she had an abortion without telling him." Cyborg said starting the car.

"What? Who's she get pregnant by? And you said two abortions, not one." I said agrivated.

"Kyd Wykkyd. She had twins. He was the best thing that happened to her too. The two were inseperable. He even helped her balance out her mantra and calm her temper." Cyborg said as he drove.

"She got the abortion before of after he proposed to her?" I asked ignoring the rest.

"Before." Cy said nodding.

"Wow. If she loved him she should've kept them." I said.

"Think about it BB, she's still half demon. Her babies would have came out demonic and would have gone though hell like she had to in azarath. No child wants to meditate twenty-four hours a day seven days a week and only drink herbal tea and read Edgar Allen Po all day. Also, Kyd Wykkyd can't even talk, plus he's got evil in him like her. It's just Raven is battling it and can control it now, it was always his decision to be good or bad. And it was Raven who turned him into a good guy partially." Cy said.

"What do you mean partially?" This was too much to take in.

"He was raised to be evil and when he became a member of H.I.V.E, they inlfuenced him to continue on down the road to chaos. Raven told me he told her that he never wanted to be evil, he just couldn't find himself or find who he wanted to be. She says he still has times where he's indecisive on if he's good yet or if he'll always be evil." Cy said calmly.

"Sounds like he's got identity problems." I scoffed.

"I guess, but so did Raven for a long time." Cyborg said.

I thought of something else that would change the topic off of Kyd and Rae.

"What happened between her and Speedy?"

"Don't know. I never asked." Cy said shrugging.

"He was probably too much like Robin." I said smiling to myself.

"She dated Kid Flash too and booooyyy did her and Jynx fall out. Still not talking too." Cyborg laughed loudly hitting the steering wheel with his hand as he continued to drive.

"What's funny about that?" I didn't find the humor in girls not speaking to each other after a fall out. It's like world war 3.

"Because they gonna have to speak when they go to Robin and Star's wedding." Cyborg said.

"Oh. Dude, this is going to be hella awkard. It's like we're all friends with Villians now thanks to Raven." I said sighing.

"It's not surprising to me. All the bad guys wanted little sis even when we used to fight crime. Remember Adonis?" Cyborg said smirking at me.

"I was defending her-"

"Bullshit. Just admit you used to like her grass stain." Cyborg pressed on.

"I didn't dude now can we drop it." I said rolling my eyes.

"If you want to." Cyborg said turning on the radio.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star's pov

"Oh what glorious news do we have to offer fiance Robin!" I said to my soon to be husband Robin, as I licked the enveloped. I could not wait to send off the marriage of letters to our friends.

"I know. It's going to be exciting star." Dick cupped my face and gave me a tender kiss.

"I cannot wait to see our friends again! Glorzack his even coming and Black Fire-"

"Star, we talked about your sister coming..." Dick said his smile now fallen.

"But I have agreed to let you invite friend Jericho." I said crossing my arms.

"Jericho isn't a villian like his dad-"

"Slade." I said nodding.

"Yes, slade. Also, it was Ratchel who formed the bond with Jericho. It wouldn't be right to invite everyone and their friends and not invite Jericho." Dick said.

"Why must everyone's name be changed Robin? I do not like how I must call you Dick and I be called Kori." I said.

"It's just how life goes Star." Dick said smiling at me.

"Do you think we will do the reproducing of babies after marriage Robin?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Hopeful Star. Hopefully." Dick sad his smile now fallen once again.

"I am sure we could do the adoption of kids. Best friend Raven has told me so much about the homeless children who need mothers. I only wish best friend Raven would have given the babies of Kyd Wykkyd to us." I said feeling quite sad about her decision.

"Raven's been going through a lot. She did what was best. Those kids didn't need to be brought into a dangerous world and be put into a complicated situation with being half demon." Dick said rubbing my shoulder.

"I know. I do miss Raven quite a lot. Hopefully she will show at our wedding Robin!" I clasped my hands together at the thought.

"She will Star. She will. Should we invite Kyd Wykkyd too if we're inviting Rae?" Dick asked as he looked at the envelope with Rae's name on it and the other with Kyd Wykkyd's name on it.

"No disrespect fiance Robin, but this is our wedding. Not Raven's. Surely Raven will do the outsmarting of the difficult situation and find a way to enjoy herself." I said.

"You're right. She is smart woman, she'll find a way." Dick said licking the envelope of both Kyd and Rae's.

Robyn

I couldn't help but feel guilty for inviting Kyd when Raven was dating Rae. I hated Rae just as much as I hated slade, but he was what was currently making Raven happy. And Kyd Wykkyd is all our friend including Raven even though they'd broke up. I looked at my loving fiance Kori/Star and imagined a house full of mini heros in diapers. I continued to lick the envelopes as did Star. We had 500 more to go.

Raven

"There's the pretty face I've been waiting for." Rae said looking at me with a smile.

I scooted into the booth across from him and greeted him with a warm smile. Thanks to Kyd Wykkyd I'd found peace within myself. We'd found it together. Oh Azar, I really needed to stop thinking about him.

"Raven?"

I looked up at Rae who's been staring at me concerned. "Yes?"

"I asked you how your day was." Rae said.

"Oh. It was nice. Yours?" I asked trying to clear my previous thoughts.

"Great now. You look beautiful Rae." Rae said laughing at his own joke.

"Oh how funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Rae's a cute name for you even though it's my name." Rae said.

"Mhm." I said nodding.

"We've been together for a month and three days now Raven." Rae said.

"Yes, we have. I didn't know you were keeping count." I said looking at the menu.

"I sure have. We're an odd couple." Rae said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked lowering my menu to look at him.

"You actually trust me. I'm still remembered as a bad guy and you're that evil/good girl everyone knows you as. The one that ended and saved the world. We're complete opposites." Rae said smiling.

I looked at him for a minute observing his features as I do every time I see him. The little 'x' scar right above his eyebrow was like his signature look. The hazel eyes and black hair went perfect with his sun kissed skin. He was too good for me. It'd never crossed my mind that he was cheating.

"Rae, are you happy?" I asked contently.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?" He said narrowing his brows.

"I'm just thinking out loud." I lied.

"What made that thought occur?" He asked me with his brows still narrowed.

"I was just thinking out loud Rex." I said lightly irritated. I needed to calm down.

He looked at me in shock. "You never call me Rex unless something's wrong."

Shit.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. It's just I haven't been myself lately. The wedding that Star and Robin are having is just making me nervous." I lied again. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I did feel nervous about the wedding idea.

"Aww c'mon Rae. Lighten up. Weddings are beyond awesome. You should enjoy yourself." Rae said assuring me.

"I know. I need to go buy their gifts." I said changing the subject.

"I should help you pick them out-"

"No, I don't need to distract you from work. As a lawyer you have too many cases to read on." I said.

"And as a librarian in a Cafe, you should enjoy my company when shopping." Rae said.

"I just need time to think about life." I said.

"May I take your orders?" A waitress said to us.

"Why yes, we'll have the-,"

(Later)

"Thank you for inviting me out Rae. I'm sorry about earlier. I did enjoy the food though and your company." I said hugging him at my doorstep.

"Of course. I need you to lose all that stress you've got piled up. I didn't even have that much stress as a villian." Rae laughed.

"I am still half demon." I smiled.

"But you're a beautiful demon." Rae said pecking me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening our kiss. I felt an emotional relief. He gripped my hips bringing me as close as possible before I broke the kiss.

"Aww, it was getting heavy." Rae said pouting.

"I know and I don't want you getting carried away again." I said kissing him again.

"We can get carried away in your room this time." Rae said seductively.

"I don't think so." I said pushing him off me.

"Next time." Rae said more of a question.

"Maybe." I said with a sly smile.

"Alright. Night baby girl." Rae said blowing me a kiss.

I blew a kiss back and waved as he got into his car. I walked inside and up the stairs to my apartment room where callapsed onto my couch. I needed a long night of Netflix. Just Netflix. And maybe some nutella...or nachos. I flipped through the selections. TFIOS, The Notebook, The Bucket List, I am Sam, What's eating Guilbert Grape, and a lot more depressing movies. I got up and heated my herbal tea. Tonight was the night I am going to sleep well. I do need to buy a gift for Star and Rob soon. They hadn't sent out invitations for the wedding even though we all knew they would get married. I needed to know when. Am I ready to see everyone from my teenage years? All those emotions and feelings are going to be over whelming. I poured my tea out the pot and into a mug. I sat on my couch thinking about someone I shouldn't. Kyd Wykkyd. Damn I missed him so much. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I did what was best for him. I couldn't be selfish and-

*Ringtone plays*

I walked over to my phone and answered it with the mug in my other hand.

"Hello?" I said unsure of myself.

"Rae?" A voice said.

"No this is not Rae, may I ask who this is?" I said getting suspicious.

"Oh.. I thought this was Raven. I'm Garfield." The voice said.

"Wait, Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Yeah! Is this you Raven?" Beast Boy asked excitedly on the other line.

"Yes, this is me. I thought you were someone asking for Rex. How'd you get my number?" I placed my mug on the table and sat back on the couch and continued to scroll through Netflix.

"Cy gave it to me. I'm with him right now." Beast Boy said.

"You're in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yep. Wanted to pay a visit." Beast Boy said.

"Lovely." I mumbled.

"So, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Life. You?" I asked as I continued to search.

"Upset. Mad. Angry. Furious. Betrayed. The list goes on ya know?" Beast Boy said on the other line. The attitude in his voice was not missable.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows. What in Azar's name is he mad about?

"You, Rob and Star, Red X, and all these secrets." Beast Boy said.

I stopped flipping through movies. He knew about Rae? Cyborg probably told him. Atleast he doesn't know about Kyd Wykkyd.

"Beast boy, everyone changes. I apologize if you weren't here to experience it with the rest of us." I snapped.

"At least you're still mean." Beast Boy s aid with humor.

"I'll have you know I've changed my personality." I said defensively.

"Oh yah, thanks to Kyd Wykkyd." Beast Boy said haughtily.

"Excuse me? Who gave you the right to think you know everything about my life? How do you even know about him?" I asked.

"I know everything Rae." Beast boy said.

"If you know everything then why did you feel offended when no one bothered to include you in up-to-date social parties." I was starting to feel the emotions of envy and anger from Beast Boy.

"Because I feel like you guys don't miss me!" Beast Boy finally confessed.

Maybe we don't.

"Of course we miss you Beast Boy, but you're just unreachable-"

"Bullshit!" Beast Boy cried over the phone.

"It's the truth. After attempts to contact you, we just moved on. But now that you're here, you can attend Star and Robin's wedding." I said appealing to Beast Boy's emotions.

"I am attending even though I wasn't invited." Beast Boy murmured.

"Believe me, they didn't forget to invite you. I wish they did though." I said lowering my voice at the last part.

"I heard that!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Mhmm." I smiled over the phone. I could feel the energy radiating off of him. It was extremely positive.

"So-"

Beep Beep.

I looked at my phone and saw someone calling on th other line. It was Kyd Wykkyd.

"Beast Boy." I said intrrupting his sentence.

"I mean not to be nosey but I thought it would be-"

"Beast Boy." I said again.

"Huh?" He said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Someone is calling." I said avoiding to say Kyd Wykkyd.

"Oh yah..Of course. You're a busy woman now. I'll wait- I mean! I'll talk to you tomorrow like you said. 'Cause like I trust your word and stuff." Beast Boy stammered.

"Yeh." I said lingering on the phone.

"Bye Rae." Beast Boy said.

"Bye." I clicked the phone off.

I called Kyd Wykkyd back.

"Hello?" I said once I heard the phone pick up.

Kyd Wykkyd answered the phone and talked about how I was doing. After a sensless conversation, he told me how he wanted to connect again. Just to be close to him again made my heart flutter. I loved the sound of his voice over the phone. I sipped my herbal tea and continued to flip through movies until I clicked on Oblivion. We talked about us for a minute and my complicated situation with Rae. The last thing I needed was for Rae and Kyd to show at Robin and Star's wedding. Hopefully I can get to Robin in time to let him know I'm going to break up with Rae and get back with Kyd. Or should I think about getting back with Kyd first before I do. And what about Rae? What did he do to deserve this?

"I'll give us another try. Just...give me time." I said.

Beast Boy

"She's doing great." I said hanging up my phone.

"Did you tell little sis I said hey?" Cy asked me.

"Uh..Yeh." I said scratching my head.

"Riiiight." Cy said.

"We should all meet up before the wedding. Don't you think?" I asked Cy.

"Why?" Cy asked raising a brow.

"In case people need to get on good terms. Like what if Robin invites Kyd and Rae when Rae and Raven are dating and Kyd is her ex." I said trying to find an excuse.

"Oooh I see where you're going. That's a good idea." Cy said sitting down on his sofa.

"It'll be stupid if things got hella awkward at a wedding. Wedding's are already nerve wrecking enough." I said kicking my shoes off as I fell on the couch.

"Oh BB, I never asked you. You got a girlfriend yet?" Cy asked me as he turned on the TV.

"I guess. She's a leopard though." I said shrugging.

"C'mon B. You need to seriously step up your game." Cy said shaking his head at me.

"She's sexy, fast, a sexy personality, and she has an amazing style of fur." I said defensively.

"Can't bring her to the wedding." Cy said with his eyes still on the TV.

"Watch me." I said haughtily.

"B, that's worse than Raven's ex coming while she's with her boyfriend. Well, I don't know who all Rob and Star gonna invite. I know a damn thing for sure, it ain't gonna be a leopard." Cy said.

"Wanna know how we met?" I asked Cy.

"Sure."


End file.
